Stepdad
by Elsey Snape
Summary: Harry and Severus settle into life together
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I don't own Harry or Snape or anyone... But I have a bunny on Facebook named Snape :)

A/N: I cranked this out in about two hours... please review and tell me how horrible it is :P

Summary: Snape is marrying Lily and Harry isn't happy about it.

Stepdad

At the present time Harry didn't know what was worse: the fact that his father had died less than a year ago or that his mother was marrying his most hated professor. Harry didn't even realize that their "relationship" had progressed so far until one Saturday when his mother had come to visit him during a Hogsmeade weekend.

Sure, Harry knew that Snape was a sneaky, conniving Slytherin, but how he had managed to fool his mother baffled Harry to no end. Lily was in love with Snape and Harry could do nothing to dissuade her from marrying him. Marriage! Of all things... _Dad hasn't even been gone that long and she's marrying that git! _he thought as he sat across from his mother and soon-to-be stepfather who had a smug look on his face. Though he was quite swift in making it morph into a look of concern whenever Lily glanced at him.

Harry should have seen it coming... he would have too if he hadn't been grieving for his father. How was he to know that as Snape visited his mother to "make sure she was coping well," as his mother called it, he was weaseling his way back into her heart. Slimy old snake. Harry had thought it had been innocent. Sure he knew that Snape had a thing for his mum when they were in school, Remus told him that much. But he didn't imagine that he still harbored feelings for her. But he certainly was quick to take advantage of a vulnerable Lily Potter.

Of course, the last few months Harry had withdrawn from his friends, instead choosing to wander around with a new crowd consisting of members of all four houses. If Hogwarts had Emo kids, he'd be considered one of them. They didn't study much, so his grades fell. Lily became concerned so Snape, being the concerned suitor of his dear mother, stepped in to find out the problem. It was soon clear, however, that Snape's intentions toward Harry were anything like being a concerned father figure. The first slap in the face, in the most literal sense, had been delivered two months before the announcement of engagement.

After the incident Harry had been required to report to Snape's office three nights a week for tutoring and _cringe_, bonding. Which more often than not resulted in at least one slap or worse. But Harry didn't like to think about that. Especially since his own mother had requested that Snape look after him and try to have some kind of nurturing relationship.

Harry could only imagine how his life would worsen if Snape had legal authority over him in a parental sense. Especially if something happened to his mum. Harry didn't even want to think about what would happen if Snape had sole custody of him. He still had four years until he was seventeen... a lot can happen in four years.

Harry tried to tell his mother that Snape was evil, but she wouldn't hear it. And Snape was a gifted liar. After all, he was a spy for Dumbledore against the worst Dark Lord the wizarding world had ever seen. He knew how to lie and his mother wasn't even a legilmens. He wouldn't even have to occlude his mind. Lily would just recap everything Snape had done for her and Harry since James had died and ask him how Snape could possibly be evil if he would do all those things.

So Harry knew that he was stuck. He would have to live with this decision that his mother made for at least the next four years, provided that no one in the "family" got killed. _Which may or may not happen with the way Snape's looking at me_, Harry thought grimly. Merlin save him, Severus Snape was about to become his stepfather.

Of course, what Harry had forgotten to take into account was certain blood rituals that would take place during the marriage ceremony. Snape would actually become his blood relative through an old rite that would bind Snape to Harry and Harry to Snape as a father and son. Nothing about Harry would change but he would have Snape blood in him and although it was a fairly common practice with stepparents and stepchildren, Harry had forgotten this until two days before the wedding.

So Harry sought out his mother in their home in the Hollow where they had lived all of Harry's life. He found her in the solarium reading the _Daily Prophet._ She smiled at him and motioned for him to join her.

"Mum, am I to be bound to S-s-Severus during the ceremony?" Harry was still petrified of the man who was to become his stepfather and wasn't quite used to saying his given name.

"Yes, darling. I thought we explained that all to you months ago. Don't you worry about a thing. Severus is looking forward to having you as his son and maybe even having a few more children." Lily still had no idea what happens between Harry and Severus during their _bonding _time. "And don't get too comfortable calling him Severus. He's told me he wants you to call him dad. Isn't that wonderful! He's such a wonderful man, Harry. We're so blessed to have him in our lives."

"Yeah, Mum. That's great. But don't you think Dad would be upset? Or Sirius? Sirius'll be furious if he hears me call him Dad." Not to mention that Harry felt sick at th thought.

"Harry, Sev and I have talked about it and we think that your father would be thrilled to know that you have someone looking out for you like Severus does. He's a good man, Harry. I don't know what you have against him, but I suggest you get over because it won't change anything."

Harry knew not to press the issue anymore. He would just have to call that git Dad.

"Remember, Sev will be here in about an hour. I'm sure he'd appreciate some help settling in." That was his mum's way of saying help him or suffer the consequences. Of course, being alone with Snape for any amount of time is rough enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepdad

Chapter 2

Around four that afternoon, Severus Snape made his way to the Hollow where he would be living with his future wife and soon-to-be son. He certainly loved Lily and would do anything for her, but that boy tried his patience to no end. Oh well, perhaps he could positively influence the boy, but he feared it may be too late as he was already nearly thirteen and already finished with his second year at school.

That insolent brat would be the death of him if he didn't shape up. _After our trip he may be unbearable after Lily leaves, I'll have to try harder with him._ Harry still didn't know he was coming on the post-wedding vacation (Snape refused to call it a honeymoon). Also, he didn't know that Lily was leaving shortly after their vacation for three weeks to go to Italy for a business trip leaving Harry in Snape's care. He wasn't quite sure what he would do with the boy. Snape wanted to have a good relationship with him.

Severus found Harry sitting on the floor in the living room with the television on but he wasn't watching it. He cleared his throat and Harry looked up, startled. "Hello, sir. Did you have a good trip?" Harry tried to be polite but it came out somewhat forced and sounded insincere. "Is there anything I can do to help you settle in?" _Right, get that out of the way straight off._

Severus was pleased the boy was making an effort, however forced, and shook his head slightly. "Thank you, but not right now, but maybe after dinner. Do you know where your mother is?" The boy always looks terrified of him, he could never figure out why.

"Um... she may still be in the solarium. That's where she was about an hour ago, sir. Do you know the way?" Harry didn't know how much of the house Severus knew as it was rather large.

"Yes, I know the way. May I ask what you're doing on the floor?"

"I'm just sitting here, sir. I'm not doing anything wrong." _The poor kid is terrified of me, but why?_

"I didn't say you were. I was just curious. The solarium, you say? Well, I should go find her. You and I should talk later." _Great. I wonder what the git wants now, probably to slap me around a bit more, _Harry thought, shaking his head as he tried to focus on the telly.

Severus walked up the stairs toward the solarium and thought about Harry more. _He is so tense around me. What is the matter with him? He still calls me sir and I told him not to outside of school. I suppose he's not used to me yet._

As expected, Severus found Lily in the solarium now reading a magazine that Severus had left there last week. He entered silently and put his hands over her eyes. She jumped and squealed just as predicted. She stood and gave him quite a welcome and then he joined her on the sofa (which Severus refused to call a love seat).

Severus and Lily stayed in the solarium for a bit then went to find Harry for dinner. Severus thought it would be fun to fix dinner as a family. Lily finally found the boy in the basement looking through some of his dad's old things.

"Harry, dear, what are you doing down here?"

"Hey, Mum. I'm just looking through some of Dad's things. Did you need something?"

"Sev and I are hungry and you probably are too, so we thought it would be fun to fix dinner together. As a family." Harry internally cringed at the word, but nodded.

"Sure, Mum. I'll be up in a few minutes. I just need to put this away and clean up a bit." Lily smiled and nodded and left for the kitchen where Severus was already trying to decide what to cook.

"Did you find him?"

"Yes, darling, he'll be up in a few minutes. He was down in that basement looking through some of James' things. He just looked so sad and heartbroken. I don't know what we're going to do with him." Lily sighed and took an carrot and started to slice it.

Severus came to Lily and put his arms around her and lowered his head to her shoulder. "Things will be better after the ceremony, I think. He'll get used to me being around and I'll get used to him. Maybe I could tutor him some more. He's such a smart kid, he could go so far if only he applied himself." She looked at him and her worry melted away as he gave her a quick peck and went to start the oven.

They didn't know that Harry had heard the entire and exchange and was fuming. _How can the git be so kind to my mother and so cruel to me? I don't understand it! _But for his mother, he put on a smile and headed into the kitchen to help with dinner.

Dinner was civil enough but as Harry started to clear away the table, as was his usual chore, Severus got up and started to help. Harry was confused but let it slide as he didn't _really _mind the help. As Harry washed and Snape dried, Harry couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Snape was evil, right? Why was he being nice to him all of a sudden?

Then it came. "Harry, I think that after we're done we should go to my study and have a chat." Those words put Harry into a mild panic, just thinking about the "chats" they had while at Hogwarts. Snape didn't noticed though as he was putting away the silverware.

Harry nodded "Yes, sir." he mumbled somewhat but he knew Snape heard him since he sighed.

"Harry, I told you that you can drop the sir while we aren't at school. It's just Severus, or maybe you may feel close enough to me to call me Dad one day but I'm not going to force it. All right?" Harry nodded and let the water out of the sink and went to sit down at the breakfast table while Snape finished putting away the last of the pots.

After Snape was done, they walked into the study which at one time had been an extra bedroom. Lily didn't think that Harry was quite ready to see James' study used by Severus and he agreed. They sat down in silence, Harry on a sofa and Severus in an armchair near to it.

"I know that you don't like me much, Harry, but I'm happy that you are trying for your mother. It's makes things much easier."

"It's not like she believes me when I tell her how horrible you are anyway. She only sees the good, you're far too skilled at hiding the bad from her, aren't you, Snape?" Severus was shocked. He wasn't quite prepared for this outburst but recovered quickly.

"Harry, I don't know what you're talking about, but I want to put an end to this now. I know I've made mistakes in my life, but I've changed, I'm not the same man I was fifteen years ago. I love your mother and I want nothing more than to be a second father to you. I know that I'll never replace James in your heart, but let me try. I may never have children of my own even though we've talked about it. This may be my only chance to be a father. Please, let me try."

Now Harry was shocked. Snape's monologue was unexpected but, like Snape, he recovered quickly. "Don't lie to me. I know how you are. I still have scars that you inflicted on my arms and legs. I know who you really are, you evil bastard." He hissed, not really caring anymore about the possible consequences.

"Harry, what are you talking about? What scars?" Severus was baffled. "I never touched you. I've barely even spoken to you since Christmas, let alone been in enough privacy that I could have hurt you."

"Don't lie to me! What about all those bloody tutoring sessions and the bonding? If you can call that bonding? You nearly always hit me or burned me or something. Don't lie to me, I know how you really are!"

"Harry, I only tutored you a few times," Severus started out slowly not quite sure what was going on. "That was before Christmas and even then I was hardly ever close enough to even touch you, nor were we in any kind of privacy. Remember, the Headmistress was in my office most of the time tinkering with something or other. Do you remember?"

Of course Harry remembered. Harry had asked the Headmistress to come and supervise because Harry thought Snape wouldn't do anything if she were there. "What about all the times after Christmas? Just two weeks ago, right before the end of term? You put a hot fire poker on my arm. Look!"

Harry showed Severus his arm and Severus was enraged. _Who had done this to the boy? _This is why Harry hated him so. _Because he thought I did it._

Harry was confused when Snape asked him in a quiet, concerned voice, "Harry, who did this to you?"

A/N: Hint: it wasn't Snape :) Hope you enjoy the little cliffhanger... I'm making this up as I go along so we'll see where this is going...

Thanks for the reviews. Don't worry, my Snape isn't evil. I was going to make him evil, but this is more fun I think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, y'all are great

Stepdad

Chapter 3

Harry was startled. Snape did it, didn't he? Why was he acting like he didn't know? "You did."

Severus shook his head, "No, Harry, I would never hurt any child like this. Especially not you. I know I haven't been as nice to you as I could have but I've really tried this year to be better. I didn't do that to you."

"Sir, if you didn't do it, then who did?" He looked so lost, so scared.

"I don't know, Harry. We'll find out. The person responsible will not go unpunished." Severus sighed. "Harry, why did you never report this?"

"You told me not to. You said it would only make things worse for me. I tried to tell Mum about how horrible and evil you are but she wouldn't believe me. No one listened. Ron and Hermione aren't really my friends anymore and the others have their own problems to deal with. I didn't want to burden them." Harry was close to tears, thinking Snape would hurt him for saying these things, for thinking he was evil and telling his mother.

Severus, on the other hand, was furious and distraught. Not at Harry but at whoever had hurt this poor child. Put such fear and helplessness into his head. And blamed Severus for it. Severus shook his head and stood up, "Harry, wait here. I'm going to get your mother. She should know about this."

Harry shook his head. "She can't see the marks. You disillusioned them so that only you and I could see them. She won't believe me when I tell her about you, she never does." Harry didn't want to get into this with his mother again. "Please, we don't have to do anything about it. I don't care. You can do whatever you want to me just don't tell Mum. She gets mad at me when I bring it up. She thinks I'm trying to break you up... I guess I am but I'm afraid of you. Isn't that what you like to hear so much? How much I fear you? You make me say it all the time!" Harry was very nearly hysterical as he finished saying all this.

Severus sat back down, next to Harry this time. "Harry, please, look at me." Harry looked up with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Harry, I love you. You are about to become my son and I would never hurt you." Harry stood up and walked to the window and looked outside. There were kids outside playing. He wanted to go down and play with them. "Harry, look at me." Harry looked at the professor who had walked over to stand next to him at the window.

"I don't understand how you can say you love me but you do such horrible things to me." The boy was crying, and he didn't care who saw.

"I wouldn't do that, do you understand what I'm telling you? We'll figure this out. If you wish, we will not tell your mother, however I believe she will be angry if she finds out."

"Thank you, sir. I know I must be a pain in your ass but I'm really sorry for all this." Harry really hoped Snape was telling the truth, he was still frightened though. Harry went back over to the sofa to lie down. Severus returned to his chair but couldn't relax.

"Harry, what happened the day that I did that to your arm? Can you tell me?" Severus was gentle and his eyes were concerned and glistening with unshed tears for his tormented child.

"Well, let me think." Harry sniffled, his face and eyes were red from crying. After a moment he sighed, "I remember I was going down to the Ravenclaw Tower entrance to meet with Zac and Gabby... but then everything went black for a minute and then I was in your office for tutoring. I remember thinking that it didn't feel right, like I was supposed to be somewhere else." Harry paused a moment.

"What happened during the session, Harry?" Severus urged the boy to continue. "Harry, please tell me."

"I don't really remember much about it. I remember that you were in a bad mood, but that wasn't unusual. You didn't really seem to like having to tutor me... I don't remember exactly what you said to me, but it was something like you should have died along with your father." Harry stopped and looked over at Severus. "It really wasn't you, huh? Wow. I should have known... I'm sorry, Severus."

Severus gave a small smile and then got a dark look. "Harry, at that time, what was your greatest fear?"

"Why? What does that have to do with this?" Harry was confused. He thought they had just had a nice moment, but now Snape was going to torment him about his fears?

"Because there is an old curse that involves sending a person into a state of mind where they are in some kind of alternate reality. A reality where their worst fears come true. All the while your body is still going about its business... You probably had a good day with your friends, but you just don't know it. If you were really so against my relationship with your mother then perhaps the curse was altered to make sure the reality you saw regarded me and my treatment of you. Hopefully, I'm right about this because then you won't be having any more trips into another reality."

"How can you be sure?"

"The curse only lasts about an hour, then every time the caster wishes to renew the spell, he would have to be close by. Your being home should prevent that from happening."

Harry sighed. "I hope you're right too, Severus. But you didn't say anything about the marks. What about them?"

These truly had Severus stumped. He shook his head and sighed, "I don't know Harry. I promise you I will do everything I can to find out. Do your marks hurt? Do you want me to look at them and see what I can do for them?" Harry nodded and they proceeded down to Severus' lab which was even lower than the basement.

Adjacent to the lab was a small room that had boxes of potions or potions ingredients that had yet to be stored. Severus went into the room and found some things he needed and sat Harry down on a chair off to the side of the lab.

During the examination, he found several bruises and scars and of course the burn on his arm. Harry was silent through it all unless Severus asked him a direct question, mostly about the level of pain.

After the exam Severus told Harry to go on to bed as it was nearly midnight. Severus stayed up to think and begin his research on the damage.

When he finally turned in, Lily awoke briefly. "Where've you been all night? With Harry? I haven't seen either of you since dinner."

"Yes, Harry and I had a nice chat and then he was helping me with some things in the lab. I didn't think it would take so long but he was full of questions tonight." Lily smiled and drifted off to sleep with her head on his chest. Severus sighed and tried to sleep but his thoughts kept drifting back to the child asleep three doors down.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: All right... Harry will be thirteen in say...three weeks... at least that's what I'm going with. I'm glad you all like the story so much. I'll try to keep the pace of updates up until I go to camp next week (no Internet, yikes! Not to mention I have to wait a few days to see the new HP movie). Thanks for the reviews, y'all are great!

Also, the Snape that I imagine as I'm writing this is the Metatron from 'Dogma' That's what happens when I watch it twice in two days.

Stepdad

Chapter 4

Due to the potions Severus gave him the night before, Harry slept until after noon when his mother went into his room and took the covers off of his sleeping form. "Wake up, lazy bones. I need you to help do some cleaning downstairs."

Harry groaned and pulled himself out of bed. Looking at the clock he gasped. "Why'd you let me sleep so late, Mum?"

"Severus said you two had a late night and to let you sleep in a bit. So get up and dressed and come down to the dining room for lunch. We have a lot to do before I leave for the night." Even if the wizarding world, it was tradition that the bride and groom not see each other for a full twenty-four hours before the ceremony.

Lily left and Harry got up noticing that he didn't hurt as much as he had over the last few weeks. He looked in the mirror and was shocked that most of the old bruises and scars were rapidly fading away. Remembering that Severus had told him to take another potion once he awoke, he went back to his night stand and pulled out a green vial and downed it in one gulp. After getting dressed he went down to the dining room where Severus and Lily were finishing lunch and started eating.

Severus noticed him walk in and frowned a bit. The boy had slept much longer than he had anticipated but he looked better for it. Once his mother left the room he decided to talk to him. "Good afternoon, Harry. Sleep well?"

Harry looked up from his plate and replied, "Yeah, thanks for your help last night. I took both of the potions like you said to."

Severus nodded. "Good. Well, I hope your ready to work today because your mother has written out a list of things we all need to do before tomorrow. Eat up then come find me in the garden. And bring your wand, I may need you to do some spells for me." Harry nodded and went back to his lunch as Severus walked toward the kitchen.

"All right. What do you need me to do?" Harry found Severus regarding the garden along with Harry's two favorite people, Remus and Sirius. They were presumably trying to figure out where to set up everything.

"First of all, I need you to de-gnome the garden, Harry. We can't very well have those things popping out and scaring people. Especially since some of the guests of muggles. Quite a few actually..." So they all set about doing their chores and soon Lily and Minerva came out to say they were leaving and that everything in the house was done. They said their goodbyes and the ladies left leaving the four men to finish the work themselves.

"Sirius, I didn't know the Headmistress was here."'

"Your mother didn't tell you? Huh, well, she's been here all day helping with everything." Harry nodded and went back to rearranging the plants.

After working a while Severus came over to Harry. "Are you hungry? I think it's about time for dinner."

"All right. Can you cook?"

"Harry, we cooked together last night, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I knew that."

"Harry, are you okay? You seem a bit out of it today."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired. We've been working a long time out here." Severus nodded.

"Yes. Well, lets go see what we can find for dinner. Then maybe we can rest a bit. You need to pack for the trip anyway." They all stopped working and started toward the house.

"What trip? I know you and Mum are leaving but I'm staying here with Remus, right ?"

Severus shook his head. "No, your mother was supposed to tell you but I guess she forgot. You are coming with us."

They entered the house and went to the kitchen. Harry pulled out four bottles of water and started looking for something to eat. "But why? I don't want to go with you on your honeymoon. That would be weird."

Severus sighed. "I don't know why, but your mum isn't ready to leave you quite yet. She wants us to have a nice trip and be a family of sorts." Severus glanced over at Harry. "I would actually like that too, you know." Harry nodded.

"Okay. If it's for Mum, I guess I'm all right with it. Is she really going to be gone for three weeks after the trip?" Harry didn't want to stay with Severus that whole time by himself. Even if the man wasn't pure evil, Harry wasn't sure he completely trusted him.

"Yes, she'll be gone for about three weeks. When did she tell you that?"

"She told me a few days ago before you got here. She said she wanted me to try to be nice to you and to behave while she was gone. Are you still going to help me figure out what the marks are from?"

Severus nodded. "Harry, I'm just as concerned about his as you are. I don't know what I"ll do when I find the person responsible, but it won't be pretty. They just might be missing a few limbs once I'm done with them." Hearing Severus saying this made Harry feel a little better. He nodded and finally found what he was looking for: ice cream.

"No. We eat real food first. Then ice cream."

"So we can have ice cream?" Harry had the cutest pout on his face. Severus sighed.

"For dessert." Severus looked through the refrigerator and found the steaks he had bought at the market that morning. "Go start the grill then come back in here and clean the potatoes and bring them out to me wrapped in foil. I'll be out in a minute." Harry nodded and walked out to the deck. Severus shook his head as he prepared the meat and found some potatoes.

"Can I trust you two to set the table outside?" Sirius and Remus looked at each and rolled their eyes.

"Oh, Severus, you act like you don't trust us."

Sirius chimed in "What'd we ever do to you?"

"Oh, the list goes on and on. It would take forever to recount the various atrocities you've committed against me." Surprisingly enough years ago they had all put aside their differences and were all friends. That's how Severus knew James wouldn't come back to take his revenge on Severus. They had all become friends not long after the Dark Lord had been defeated, but Harry, as a small child and in his first years at school, had still never liked him much.

Harry came back in with a worried look. "Severus, I've been thinking. Do you think this has something to do with You-Know-Who?" Severus was shocked. _How could Harry think that? And why? He doesn't know about that ridiculous prophecy does he?_

Severus shook his head. "Absolutely not, Harry. Dumbledore killed him fifteen years ago. You know that. He's gone and he's never coming back. Dumbledore destroyed those horcruxes and utterly vanquished him." Harry nodded. "We'll figure this out, I promise. But for right now, we need to focus on the wedding and then our vacation, understand?"

"Yes, sir. I understand. But when Mum's gone, we'll work on it more?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. We'll figure it out, son, I promise." Harry nodded then started over to the counter to start on the potatoes. As Severus walked out he heard faint "Thanks, Sev." from the kitchen.

After dinner, while Remus and Sirius went back outside, Severus and Harry went up to Harry's room to figure out what was clean and what wasn't. Severus opened the closet, then promptly shut it. "Oh, come on. It's not that bad!"

"Really? Have you looked in there lately? I think there's a fungus growing on your clothes." Severus was disgusted. "All right, new plan. Clean your room. Use your wand if you must but I want a good portion done in an hour. And make sure you get some of these clothes washed so you have something to wear on vacation."

Harry groaned. "Yes, sir." He took out his wand and started cleaning. _So much easier with a wand. _After an hour, Severus came back up to check and the room was fungus-free and he could see the floor once again.

"All right. Have you washed your clothes yet? No, you haven't." Severus looked at a huge pile of clothes on his floor. Apparently he hadn't done laundry since he got home a week ago.

"I was just going downstairs to do it. Don't have a hissy fit. Severus." Severus looked at the boy. Is this the same boy who had said he was evil the night before?

"Who are you and what have to done to Harry?" Harry laughed and shrugged.

"You haven't killed me yet so you must be okay. Unless... maybe you're just making me feel safe until you can kill me in my sleep. Stranger things have happened you know." Severus was startled but then relaxed as the boy laughed again. "Just kidding. Geez, don't take things so seriously all the time."

"All right, brat, go do your laundry. We still have a thing or two to do outside and we're losing daylight fast."

Once Harry sorted his clothes and put some in the washer, he went back outside where several chairs were flying through the air trying to find the right spot to land.

"All right, harry. One more thing, then we're done." Once they all got the archway and the aisle set up they all went in the house to mentally prepare for the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Stepdad

Chapter 5

The next day, Harry woke up in much the same fashion as the day before, with his covers being taken from him. He groaned and mumbled incoherently and tried to grab the covers back. "Sorry, Harry, Snape said to get you up."

"Ah, Siri! Please don't make me get up. It's early!"

"Yeah, but we've got a big day ahead of us. Come on, it's time for breakfast." Sirius pulled the boy to a standing position and let go of him. He nearly fell. "Wake up, sleepy head. Merlin help you, your mum's marrying Snape today."

"Yeah, don't remind me," Harry groaned and went to his bathroom.

Sirius looked up when Harry said this. "I thought you two were getting along better. Am I wrong? You seemed to get along pretty well last night?"

Harry came out of the bathroom and look at Sirius with those sad eyes. "Yeah, Siri, I think we're getting along better. But you know, he's not Dad. No one's ever going to be Dad but I know he and Mum want me to try so I will. I just wanna make Mum happy, you know." Harry sighed and laid down on his bed.

Sirius sighed and sat down beside him on the bed. "Sev and your dad weren't the best of friends in school but they were friends for a good twelve years before he died. I think that you should have connected with him by now if you were going to but I hope I'm wrong about that."

Harry blinked, confused. "You think we won't connect? Like how?" Sirius thought a moment.

"Well, like me and you. Or even you and Remus. What the three of us have, you never had that with Sev. Now I don't claim to know why, but I'm glad you're gonna try for your mum. She deserves it. You know, it hasn't been easy for her this last year. Sev has really helped her. Hell, we've all tried to help her, right?" Harry nodded. "Now, the wedding may be happening a bit fast, but I've seen them together and I know how they were in school and before your mum and dad got married. They go together so well, Harry. James was a good man, but he had his flaws, we all do. Maybe Sev can succeed where your dad failed." Harry nodded and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

Unknown to both Harry and Sirius, Severus was outside the door listening to this conversation. Not wanting to be discovered he quickly went back downstairs to finish breakfast. Covering himself, he hollered upstairs, "Sirius, Harry! Time for breakfast! Remus and I are going to eat it all if you don't get down here soon!" Walking back to the kitchen, he winked at Remus who was finishing his omelette. Remus shook his head.

"You know those two are probably up there planning some prank for the reception. I'm sure they'll be along shortly."

"Hmm. Yes, probably." Severus muttered, checking on the eggs and bacon that he knew Sirius and Harry loved. Those two were so alike, it was surprising that Sirius wasn't Harry's father.

"You know Sev, I've been wondering why the house has changed so much since the last time I was here."

Severus looked up and decided to sit and eat his breakfast. "Well, Remus, as you know Lily was muggleborn and my father was a muggle. We just feel more comfortable in a house with more muggle things. Neither of us really liked having all these magical things around us. You know, sometimes at Hogwarts, I still get a little uneasy around all that magic. And I teach there!" Severus gave a little laugh as he looked over at Remus who seemed astounded.

"Really, you're uneasy around the magic? I never would have guessed. I guess that's why Hogwarts has a few more elves this year, huh?" Remus shook his head and took his plate to the sink.

"Yes, so once we decided that we were going to live here after the wedding, we decided to remodel a bit. Most of James' old things are down in the basement if there's anything you want. Just be sure to ask Lily and Harry first. There may be something that they aren't ready or willing to part with." Remus walked over to Severus and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, thank you, Severus. You're a good man. I think Harry and Lily are lucky to have you in their lives," Severus nodded and went back to his breakfast.

Meanwhile upstairs, Sirius had Harry hurry and finish getting dressed. Sirius made his way back downstairs, whistling as he strolled into the kitchen as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"Harry'll be down in a minute. He's still getting dressed."

Severus rolled his eyes and sneered. "Planning another one of your ill-willed pranks against the muggles, Black? I thought you had grown out of that fourteen years ago after the incident with Lily's brother-in-law. You know, the one who looks like a whale and turns a lovely shade of violet?"

"Yes, well, old habits die hard, as they say. For your information we were not planning anything. I was merely having a chat with my darling godson. Is that a crime?"

At that moment Harry walked in and immediately Severus knew something was wrong. Severus walked over to him and put his hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes asked, "Harry, are you all right? You look pale?"

"No, sir, I'm fine. I, uh, just need some breakfast. Excuse me." Harry moved past Severus to fill his plate up with food, but instead of attacking his food with his usual ravenous hunger, he picked at it, like it was liver and onions.

"So, Harry, big day, eh? Are you excited to go on that trip to America? I know I've always wanted to go but never had the chance," Remus was trying to lighten the mood as Severus fretted and Sirius said to let the boy be.

"Harry, maybe you should go back to bed for a while. I'll wake you when you need to get ready for the wedding." Severus tried to lead the boy back upstairs, but he refused to go.

"Severus! You're overreacting. The boy's fine. He just needs to eat. Come on Harry. Come eat your food."

"Don't you need me to help you with anything today, sir?" The boy looked so lost, like he wasn't all there. Severus shook his head.

In a gentle voice Severus answered the pale boy, "Harry, everything's set up. All I need from you, is to go back to bed and get some more rest, all right? We have a big day ahead of us." Harry nodded and allowed himself to be led back to bed.

Severus walked Harry up to his room and once they made Harry began to cry. "Harry, what's wrong?" Harry sat on his bed and looked at Severus with such hate.

Harry sniffled, "I don't want you to marry Mum. You're a mean, evil git and you deserve to die! No one ever listens to me! I don't understand why everything happens to me! My dad dies and then you come along and now you're marrying my mum! I can't handle it anymore! I don't want you around!"

Severus was taken aback. What had happened to the child? He was fine last night when he went to bed. So what could have happened? Severus, being concerned, spoke in a soft and gentle voice. "Harry, what happened? Did you have a bad dream or something?" Harry shook his head.

"No, I've just been thinking. Thinking that you're evil and I don't want you around."

Severus was speechless for a moment then came to his senses. Looking the boy in the eyes, he said, "Harry, we spoke about this two days ago, remember? You were under a curse of some sort and we realized that all those sessions weren't real. Do you remember?" Harry thought a moment and nodded.

"I still don't understand though. It happened again last night, Sev. You were helping me with my homework last night and you flipped out on me again." Harry shook his head as if trying to clear it. "It doesn't make sense because I went right to bed after we got down outside. Sirius walked me upstairs and we talked for a few minutes then he left. Then I went to bed. Was it a dream or did it happen?" Harry didn't really know what he was referring to, but suddenly Severus turned red with realization.

"Harry, son, get into bed and rest some. I'm going downstairs to have a chat with your godfather." Severus walked out of the bedroom and stormed toward the kitchen. Once he arrived he found Remus and Sirius sitting at the breakfast table sipping coffee and reading the _Daily Prophet_. "Sirius!" Sirius nearly dropped his coffee and glared at the man. "A word, if you please." Sirius shrugged and followed Severus to his office. While Remus just sat at the table confused. _Honestly, don't these people know there's a wedding today! _Remus flinched just a bit when he heard a door slam upstairs and just shook his head. _Always the volatile ones, those two. _

A/N: okay there will be a scene next chapter detailing the abuse, then after that chapter the wedding... does it feel like this is dragging or am I going too fast? Let me know guys.. .thanks for all the great reviews and the feedback.

Oh, and if I wasn't clear enough Dumbledore and Voldemort are both dead... and I hope the talk between Remus and Sev cleared up the lack of use of magic from last chapter, but they did use magic a little... And I tried to use more detail, I hope it was better

Again, I'm making this up as I go... I started writing this story about two hours before the first chapter was posted, and I've worked on it during most of my free time this weekend. So sorry if it sucks


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: okay, I promised a scene detailing the abuse... it's here along with some other scenes Severus gets from Legilmency. (I hope I spelled it right, I'm too lazy to look it up.) The italics are either thoughts or Legilmency scenes.

Stepdad

Chapter 6

Severus waited a moment before he began. "Sit down, you mutt."

Sirius sat and looked speculatively over at Severus. "Wow, Sev, such anger. What's got your panties in a twist this morning? You're supposed to be happy, remember?" Sirius was panicking inside. _What the hell? Did he find out somehow? That kid wasn't supposed to say anything!_

"You're right, I should be happy. But how can I be happy when that poor boy is over in his room terrified of me? Now, I'm going to ask you this once and if I'm not satisfied with your answer then I'll have to do something more drastic." Severus let his threat hang in the air a moment. "What did you do to Harry, and why?"

"What are you talking about, Sev? You're acting crazy." Sirius was nervous but playing it cool. _This is not good. Remus and Lily are going to kill me, then Harry too, once he's back to himself._

Severus took a deep breath and explained. "The last few days since I arrived, Harry and I have been discussing the possibility that he has been cursed by someone, a curse that forces a person to live out a sort of alternate reality where his worst fear comes true. Have you ever heard of such a curse?" Severus knew that he'd probably lie, but he wanted to see Black's reaction. Sirius blinked and shook his head.

"No, Severus, I wasn't aware such a curse existed. I am appalled you would think I had anything to do with it though. I would never hurt Harry. He's like a son to me. Now, if you'll excuse me-" Sirius began to get up but Severus snapped at him.

"Sit down! I'm not finished with you. _Legilmens!" _Severus cast the spell before Sirius knew what was happening. Of course, Sirius was horrible at occlumency so he couldn't throw Severus out of his mind. Sirius felt the painful sensation of Snape ripping through his memories looking for something. Once he found it, the pain receded slightly, but he was forced to watch the memory again.

'_Sirius was standing over Harry's bed with his wand in hand, muttering something under his breath. Something that sounded oddly like a curse. The boy shifted in his sleep and mumbled something, then settled down into a restless sleep. Sirius watched the boy for a moment then left the room, making sure the boy and the other inhabitants in the house didn't hear him.'_

Severus pulled out of his mind and glared at the man on the floor who was gasping for breath. "What was that about, Black?" He sneered at the man who was struggling to stand up and catch his breath.

"I was (gasp) making sure (gasp) he got to (gasp) sleep all right. He's my (gasp) godson. (gasp) I care about him."

Severus wasn't convinced. "You're lying. _Legilmens!" _Again Sirius felt the searing pain of his head being split apart until Severus found something of interest.

_'Sirius was leaning over a book, studying it intently. In the background he could hear his cousin, Narcissa, saying something but Severus couldn't quite make it out. Sirius was muttering to himself about ungrateful family members and being taken advantage of by his relatives. _

_"Cousin, I think I found something of interest, if you are still distressed about what you and Lucius discussed last night." Sirius looked up and sighed._

_"What would that be Narcissa? I could kill the man if I really wanted to get rid of him."_

_"Yes, but I believe this may more entertaining to watch." Narcissa handed Sirius the large book of dark magic and pointed to a section on the opened page. "This spell will take care of young Harry's potential, dare I say, love of his future stepfather. We all know that the boy can't stand him, but if you manipulate the spell enough, you may be able to make it so that the fears are focused. Mainly on a certain Potions Master."_

_Looking at the book, Sirius blinked and shook his head. "This seems a bit extreme, Narcissa. I don't want to hurt Harry. He's my son! I couldn't hurt him. James understood my feelings for Harry and Lily. He never judged me for it. I just want Snape to make sure that he doesn't get in the way of my relationship with Harry. This is too much. I can't do it." _

_Narcissa appeared miffed but stood up and said, "Very well, Cousin. I was just offering." Narcissa picked up the book and went to put it away._

_The memory shifted and Sirius was entering the library later that night. He searched for the book his cousin had shown him earlier and found it in a poorly lit section of the library. He quickly opened it to where the curse was shown and read. He sighed and shook his head. "What am I doing here? I can't do this." _

_"I would think that you'd want to ensure that your family would remain intact". Sirius jumped. "It should be you marrying Lily in a few months, not Snape, isn't that right?" Lucius stepped out of the shadows and walked over to the man. In a cold voice he declared, "I know that if anyone tried to take my Draco or my Narcissa from me, I wouldn't be very forgiving."_

_"Leave me alone, Lucius. It's late, I need to get to bed." _

_Lucius put his hand on Sirius' chest to stop him. In a surprisingly genuine and concerned voice, he said, "I care about you and the rest of my family, Siri." His voice hardened a bit. "But if you don't do this, then I will. I may not be as easy on young Harry as you. Think about it." Lucius walked out in all his pureblood glory, robes billowing almost as much as Snape's, leaving Sirius to make his decision.'_

Severus pulled out of Sirius' mind once again and glared at the man who had passed out from the intrusion. "_Incarcerous!" _He bound the man and went to Harry's room to check on the boy. Upon entering, he found that Harry was not in bed so he went to the bathroom door and knocked softly. "Harry, are you in there?" He could hear a faint reply but could barely understand it.

"May I come in? I have something to tell you." Severus heard footsteps and the door opened. Harry looked horrible. His eyes were puffy and red and his hair more disheveled than normal. The boy walked out and once again went to lie on the bed. Severus sighed and went to sit beside him, unknowingly mirroring the positions Sirius and Harry were in earlier that morning.

"Do you want to tell me what happened in this dream of yours?" Harry shook his head and stared blankly at the ceiling. "Well, it shouldn't happen again. I found out who was causing it." Harry sat up and looked at him.

"Who was it?" Severus was silent a moment, thinking.

"Remember when I said it had to be someone in close proximity?" Harry nodded and Severus let that in sink a moment.

"No! It couldn't have been him, he loves me! He wouldn't do that. I don't understand, how could he, Sev? I love him, how could he do that to me?" Severus took the sobbing child in his arms and tried to comfort him. "Why did he do it, Sev? I don't understand. I love him, I would have done anything for him. Why did he do it?!"

Severus started to silently cry at the child's words and he shook his head though he knew Harry couldn't see him. "I don't know, Harry. We'll find out though. I have him over in my office, he's not going anywhere."

Harry nodded and wiped his eyes after a few minutes. They sat there for nearly twenty minutes before Harry spoke again. "Do you still want to know about what I saw?"

Severus took a breath. "Only if you want to tell me. I won't force you, if you're not ready." Harry shook his head.

"It's not that I don't want you to know, you probably have a right to know. I just... I just don't know that I can put it into words. It's hard." Severus thought a moment.

"Harry, have you heard of Legilmency?" Harry shook his head. "Well, if you wish, I can cast a spell and actually see the memory. That way you don't need to talk about it. You'll see it again, but it's just a memory. It can't hurt you. Do you want to do that?"

Harry thought a moment. _I'll have to think about it either way._ Harry nodded and shifted so that Severus could stand up. "How does this work, Sev?"

Severus took a breath. "Well, I maintain eye contact and cast the spell. It's quite simple once you learn to do it properly. Are you ready?" Harry nodded. "You may remain sitting as that may make it easier for you. At times this can be physically painful, but I'll be as gentle as possible. You shouldn't even be able to feel it. Ready? _Legilmens."_

_Harry and Severus were in his study down the hall. Severus was standing over the boy, not yelling but speaking not nearly as gently as he could be. "I don't understand how you can be so stupid, you idiot child! You must do it again! What are you waiting for?! Go!" Harry went back to writing his paper and after about twenty minutes, Snape came back over to look at it. _

_Snape shook his head. "Apparently, I have to do something more drastic like while we were at school." Harry gulped. "Say it."_

_"Please, sir, I don't want to. Please, don't make me-"_

_"Don't make me repeat myself, boy!"_

_The life went out from Harry's eyes as he began his recitation. "Professor Snape, I'm sorry for wasting your time. I'm a horrible boy who will never learn the basics of any subject." Harry paused, afraid to go on._

_"I'm waiting."_

_"Please, Professor Snape, punish me for my trespasses. I do not deserve to have your attention. I am a disgrace to Hogwarts, the House of Gryffindor, and to the House of Potter. Please, sir, punish me." Snape nodded. _At least the boy can do something right.

_"As you wish, Potter. Take off your shirt. No noise whatsoever or you will receive more punishment. Understand?" There was no need for a reply. Snape went to the fireplace where there was a low fire burning for just this purpose. Snape withdrew the fire poker and walked over to Harry. "Stand up."_

_Harry stood and braced himself against the desk. "Count them."_

_The first one came to the middle of his back. "One, sir." The second to the top. "Two, sir." The third landed on the small of his back. "Three, sir." There were many more than last time. The last time there was only one burn, this time Snape wasn't even done yet. Snape saw the tears flowing from the boy's eyes and felt no compassion. _

_"Lie down on the floor, face up." Harry complied with great difficulty. Once he was on his back, Snape commanded, "Continue counting."_

_The fourth burn was across his chest. The pain from laying on his back was almost more than he could bear. "Four, sir." The final burn fell over his stomach but was held there for a full ten seconds until Snape was satisfied that it would scar beautifully. "Five, sir." Once the poker was taken away, Harry did not move. He knew not to move until Snape allowed him to. The pain from his torso was almost enough to make him want to pass out. But he managed to stay conscious, thankfully. He didn't want to relive what happened if he passed out._

_Snape kicked him in the side and told him to get up. "Put your shirt back on, boy. Go to bed. I can't stand to look at you anymore. Go!" He yelled when Harry didn't go fast enough._

Severus gently extracted himself from Harry's mind. Harry was laying on the bed breathing heavily as if he'd just run a mile. "Oh, Harry!" Severus nearly lost it. He went to sit down beside the boy. "Are you all right, Harry?" Harry nodded still catching his breath. "May I see your back and chest?" Harry nodded and took off his shirt. "_Accio burn salve_." Severus gently applied the salve to the boy's wounds and frowned. _I still don't understand why he retains the burns._

Once Severus was done, Harry looked up and in a small voice said, "Are you mad at me, Sev? For being so afraid of you?"

Severus shook his head. "No, Harry. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at that Black and his blasted cousins. They are to blame, Harry, not you. You did nothing wrong. They exploited the fact that we didn't get along and used the visions to reinforce the fear that you felt to begin with." Severus was gentle with the boy who was once again in his arms, sobbing. "You know that I would never do any of that to you, right?"

Harry nodded and sniffled. "Yeah, Sev. I know. Thank you for everything." They sat like that for a few more minutes until Harry sat up. "What time is it? We have a wedding to get dressed for!"

Severus started. He had almost forgotten that he was getting married today. "It is time to get dressed. You haven't eaten yet, so go on down and get some food. I'll find your robes. You might want to wash your face first, son." Harry nodded and left for the kitchen after washing his face. Severus began to gather Harry's robes and shook his head as he realized that Harry had forgotten to pack for the trip. _I'll have him pack after he eats._

Harry wandered down to the kitchen and walked right into Remus. "Harry, I was just coming to check on you. I haven't seen anyone since Sev and Sirius went upstairs. Are you feeling better?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, a bit anyway. I need to eat though. Is there lunch?" Remus nodded and Harry left him in the hall, wondering what had happened over the last three hours. Harry walked into the kitchen and saw the person he'd been wanting to see since he woke up. "Mum!"

As always, thanks for the reviews. They help me through my shifts at my crappy job.

The next chapter will be the wedding and I'll figure out what we're doing with Sirius... I'm still not sure :)


	7. Chapter 7

Stepdad

Chapter 7

Lily looked up from the table and smiled. "Harry, darling! Did you have a good sleep, dear?"

"Uh... not really." Harry went to the stove to fill his plate avoiding his mother's gaze. He heard the sigh.

"Harry, I know you're not crazy about Severus, but I -"

"No! Mum, that's not it. Sev and I are getting along pretty well, actually... I just didn't sleep very well. Nightmares, you know." Lily gave a small smile and went to hug her son.

"If there's anything you want to talk about, let me know, all right?" Harry nodded.

"Maybe later, after everyone leaves. Are the Weasleys here yet?"

Lily nodded, "Yes, they arrived by floo a few minutes ago. Where did Remus run off to? I need to go over some things with him. And where is Siri? I swear that man would be late for his own funeral." Harry flinched at the mention of Sirius who, as far as Harry knew was still in Sev's office but Lily didn't notice.

"Oh, you'd better go find Severus and make sure he doesn't come down here yet. We wouldn't want to jinx anything, now would we?" Harry smiled and shook his head and began eating. "Remember, you need to go tell him I'm here okay?" Harry nodded and quickly ate his lunch.

After clearing the table he went to find Severus who was sitting in his room waiting for him. Harry went to sit next to him on his bed. "Hey, Mum's here and she said not to come downstairs yet because she doesn't want to jinx anything." Severus smiled and sighed.

"You know, we're going to have to tell her. She's going to wonder about Sirius." Harry nodded.

"Can it wait until after the wedding?" Severus was surprised that the boy wasn't angrier than he was. He was still the same boy he was a few nights ago.

"Why do you want to wait? I would think you'd want to get this over with as soon as possible." Harry shook his head, trying to find the right words.

"Yeah, normally I would. But this is yours and Mum's day. I don't want to worry you or her any more than I already have. Can't we just have a nice day then figure everything out?"

Severus nodded and put his hand on Harry's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "That's good of you to be thinking of your mum, son, but she's got to know. Some of the things I saw I need her to explain. Preferably before we marry."

Harry shook his head. "She doesn't want to see you though. Not before the wedding."

"I understand that but there are some things I need to discuss with her."

The boy looked sad and helpless again. "Are you still going to get married?"

Severus sighed. "I hope so. Now, you need to pack for the trip. I'm going to go find your mum and talk with her."

"Wait, aren't you going to tell me too?"

"Depending on what your mother says, maybe. I have to talk with her about it first." Harry nodded and Severus left the room to find Lily.

"Sev!" Severus looked back at Harry. "Is he still in your study?"

Severus nodded. "I went to check on him a few minutes ago. Don't go to see him, Harry. He's not stable. He'll try to hurt you again."

Harry nodded and watched Severus walk downstairs. Then he crept down the hall to Severus' office and listen at the door. There was no noise so Harry turned the knob. Locked. Sighing, Harry went back to his room to pack.

Downstairs he found Lily and Molly Weasley sitting in the living room finishing Lily's hair. "Severus Snape! You know you're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding!" Molly tried to shoo him off.

"Yes, Molly I know, but it is imperative that I speak with Lily. Could you leave us a moment?"

Molly was irritated, but as she was finished with Lily's hair she had no excuse to stay. Lilly turned to look at him and was concerned. She knew something was wrong. "Sev, darling, what is it? Where's Harry?"

"Harry is upstairs packing for the trip. I need to talk with you about something very important. It cannot wait until after the wedding as much as Harry wishes to shield you from it."

Lily studied him a moment. "Sev, you're scaring me. Just tell me." Severus nodded and took a deep breath.

"You may have noticed that Harry has been quite averse to my being around lately." Lily nodded. "Well, I have found out the reason. What was your relationship to Sirius Black?"

Lily waited a moment, assessing the situation. "What do you mean, my relationship? We're friends, we've been friends since our sixth year. What are you trying to say, Sev?"

"Sirius has done something unforgivable and the reason is something I've never heard anything about. He said that Harry is his son. Now, did I misunderstand him in some way?"

"Severus , I don't like the way you're interrogating me. This is our wedding day we should be happy! Let's forget this nonsense about Sirius being Harry's father and be happy." Severus shook his head and stood up and walked to the window. The same kids who were playing outside two nights ago were playing stick ball in the street.

Severus turned to look at her and spoke in a patient voice, "Lily, you did not answer my question. Is Sirius Harry's father?" Lily nodded and looked away. Severus walked to her and kneeled beside her. Taking her hands in his he gently asked, "Why did you never tell me?" Lily shook her head unable to come up with a good enough answer.

With tears in her eyes, she sobbed out, "I don't know Sev. There isn't a good reason for it. I was ashamed and I thought you would maybe think I would be unfaithful to you like I was with James. I'm so sorry. I'll understand if you don't want to marry me now."

Severus shook his head and kissed her forehead. "I just think I need some time to process everything. And I think you should listen to your son next time he tells you that someone is hurting him. You never said anything to me about how Harry was saying I hurt him."

"Because I knew it wasn't true! You would never hurt that dear boy. You are too good a man, you'd never hurt a child. You've been through so much but you are still so good. That's why I love you so much, why I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Severus shook his head.

"Yes, but maybe if you would have told me, there wouldn't be a child upstairs who has repeatedly asked me how I could be so good to you one minute then so cruel to him the next. I can't tell you how many times he's said I was evil this weekend."

Lily sat there, thinking. "Severus, what did Sirius do to my boy?" Lily asked after a moment.

"He cursed Harry. Harry lived out a sort of alternate reality in which during our tutoring sessions I would hurt him in horrible ways. Trying to get Harry to turn against me. It worked until he told me about it and I took care of Sirius. I never would have known if that child hadn't finally told me two nights ago. I would have told you then but Harry said not to."

Lily shook her head, "NO! Sirius loves that boy, he'd never hurt him! You must have misunderstood."

Severus shook his head. "I did not misunderstand. I saw in my mind when he cast the curse on him and when he found the curse in an old book at his home." Lily sighed.

"What are we going to do?"

"I do not think we can marry today unless you tell me of your relationship with Sirius. I need to know that I can trust you. I love you, but I will not live with the fear that one day you will be unfaithful."

Lily nodded. "Perhaps we should hold off on the wedding. It is awfully soon." Severus nodded.

"I'll have all my things out by the end of the week."

"Sev, I didn't mean for you to leave, just that we shouldn't get married so soon."

Severus shook his head. "I will not live here if we are not married. I'll go back to my house in London. Harry will be welcome to come visit me as are you whenever you or he wishes." Lily nodded and let the tears flow freely. Severus sat with her a moment then sighed. "I suppose we should tell everyone that they can stop getting ready for the wedding." Lily nodded.

"I'll go and tell them. Where is Sirius? If he's hurt my boy then I want to hurt him."

"He's in my study. I told Harry to stay away but I figured he would go anyway so I locked it. Here's the key." lily nodded.

"Thank you for being so good to Harry. I don't know if he's thankful but I am." Severus nodded. Lily left the room

Severus sat in the living room a moment longer then went upstairs to speak with Harry while Lily was supposedly making the rounds but had actually went straight upstairs to see Sirius.

A/N: I know I said we'd have a wedding... I decided against it. Maybe later but I don't think so. At least not Sev and Lily. As for Harry believing Sev pretty quickly, he coul trust him because Haary knew he wasn't lying about the sessions and then about the previous night not making any sense.

Sorry this took a little longer, I had some stuff to do yesterday :) Thanks for the reviews


	8. Chapter 8

Stepdad

Chapter 8

Lily quickly unlocked the door to Severus' office and entered silently. Sirius was laying on the floor, motionless, wrapped in ropes. Lily quickly reversed the spell and fed Sirius an energizing potion she had taken from Severus' cabinet two nights ago. Sirius woke up after a moment and looked around. "Lily." Sirius muttered and tried to stand.

Sirius managed to stand and started to speak. "I suppose that you know by now that Severus knows about us." Lily nodded as Sirius walked around the room, getting the blood flowing easier in his veins. "We'll need to go soon if we want the rest to remain a secret. You know what you have to do."

Lily thought a moment and walked over to Sirius. She promptly slapped him. "I suppose I deserve that for letting this happen."

"And worse, you moron. Are we bringing Harry?" Sirius shook his head.

"We don't have time to fool with him. We need to go, the sooner the better. We'll come back for him when we're settled." Lily nodded and summoned her luggage that had been packed for vacation. Sirius took Lily's hand and placed it on a portkey and soon they were in a vineyard surrounded by a grove of apple trees.

"Where are we?"

"My dear Lily, we're in France. My family has a house here. We'll be safe." Sirius took Lily's hand once again and led her through the vineyard to a house that was even bigger than the Malfoy mansion.

After Severus left the living room he wandered the main floor a few moments before heading to Harry's room. He knocked on Harry's slightly ajar door and peered in. Harry was sitting on his bed looking confused and sad. "Harry? What's wrong?" 

Harry sat silently a moment staring into space. "He's my father? How is that possible? I thought Mum loved Dad. How did this happen, Sev? She bloody left with him, Sev. I heard them talking about it." Harry rambled slightly only making a little sense to Severus as he was talking so fast.

"Harry, son, slow down and take a breath. You heard what your mother and I were talking about?" Harry nodded, not looking at Severus. Severus walked to the desk chair and sat down, thinking about how to explain everything. "What do you mean she left?"

Harry looked up at Severus with tears in his eyes. "I went to listen into their conversation when Mum came up. I heard them talking about me. She knew, Sev. She knew and she was okay with it. They left me. She asked if they were gonna bring me with them, and Sirius said they'd come back for me." Harry was speaking too fast again and Severus only caught half of what Harry said. Severus shook his head, trying to comprehend what the hysterical boy was saying.

"She knew, Harry? Surely you misunderstood." Harry shook his head.

"No, Severus. Sirius said that he figured she knew that you knew what was going on and that's why she was up there. Then he said that they needed to go as soon as possible. They're both gone but I don't know where they went. I hope they forget about me because I never want to see either of them again."

Severus was speechless. They both sat in silence for several minutes until there was a soft knock on the door. "Harry, are you in here?" Harry looked over and saw Remus and motioned for him to come in. "What's going on? Where is everyone?"

"Mum left with Sirius. They're not coming back anytime soon."

Remus sunk down to the bed. "Come again?"

Severus began as he could tell Harry didn't want to get into it again. "Sirius has been hurting Harry with a curse. Lily knew about it. I found out a few nights ago and earlier today figured out that Sirius was to blame. Lily and Sirius left together. Apparently they've been lovers all this time. Sirius is Harry's father." Severus could tell the werewolf knew nothing of this as he looked as shocked as himself and Harry. The three wizards sat in silence until Remus came to his senses.

"Someone needs to go and tell everyone that the wedding is off." Severus nodded and he and Harry stood up.

Remus followed and the three men went downstairs and out the back door to address the congregating mass of muggles and wizarding folk.

As they entered the garden, Molly and Arthur Weasley hurried over to ask where Lily had gone. Severus shook his head and kept walking toward the archway where he and Lily were to be married. The conversations suddenly ceased as they noticed the three somber wizards approach the altar.

Severus decided that he should begin to explain. "There will be no wedding today. Certain events have come to my and Harry's attention and they need to be addressed. As it stands we do not know where Lily and Sirius are but we believe that they are together. If any of you hears from them, please let us know. I'm sorry that you all have wasted your day coming out here. Thank you." Deciding that Severus had said everything, the three adjourned to the solarium to sit in silence.

After sitting for a bit, Minerva came in and sat with them. "I've searched this house high and low for you three. Everyone is gone finally. It took some doing especially without knowing the whole story but we convinced everyone that everything would be fine." They sat for a long moment. "Isn't anyone going to tell me what happened?"

Severus sighed and nodded. He told the same story he told Remus but once he was through, Minerva was anything but speechless. "How dare they!?! Letting this poor child believe that you hated him and were hurting him! Such a deplorable act..." Minerva shook her head. "I can't understand why she goes back to him. The only reason she married James and not Sirius was because Sirius hit her all the time. He always said he would stop but he would get drunk and go at her time and time again."

"Professor, did you know that Sirius was my father?" Harry asked after a few moments.

Minerva shook her head. "I had my suspicions but I never had any proof. I just can't believe those two fools." They sat another moment before Minerva asked, "Harry, where will you be staying now that your mother is gone?"

Harry shook his head and continued to look out the window. "I don't know. Severus, can I stay with you?"

The adults were surprised, but no one said anything right away. "If you wish, you may. That is your decision. However, if your mother does come back for you, she would have the right to take you."

"I don't want to go with her though. Can we still do the blood ritual even though you're not getting married?" Severus thought a moment.

"Absolutely not! It is against the law for a blood ritual of that kind to be performed without consent." Minerva was fuming. She did not think this was the appropriate course of action.

Severus continued thinking, "But I do have permission." He pulled out a form and showed it to Remus and Minerva, who was still angry about the suggestion. "Like I said, it is now up to Harry if he so chooses."

Harry nodded. "If we get bonded, then she can't take me, right?" Severus nodded. "Then let's do it."

"You do realize what you're asking, Harry? I will become your father, legally and by blood. Is that what you want?"

"Yes, Severus. I want you to be my father. You really have been good to me." He left out that he thought he would be lucky to have him for a father, thinking it sounded too corny.

Severus nodded and took a deep breath, "Remus, Minerva, will you be the witnesses?"

"I will since it is what Harry wants. Minerva?"

"Fine. I'm not happy about it, but it seems that it may be the only way to keep Harry from those monsters."

Severus nodded and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "When do you want to do it, Harry?"

"As soon as possible. They could come back at any time. I don't want to go withthem, wherever they're going."

Severus watched the boy and inwardly sighed. "Very well. If you wish we can do it now. Everything is set up outside still, unless you took it away?"

Minerva shook her head. "We wanted to see what was happening first."

Severus nodded and said, "Let's do it then."

A/N: thank you for the reviews... are we all so bored with the same old Harry/Sev fics that you really like mine? That baffles me but thanks anyhow :P


	9. Chapter 9

As they made their way down to the wedding altar where the ritual would take place Harry thought about what had happened to him in the last three days. He had discovered that his worst enemy was really not a bad person. He found out that the man he had called Dad for nearly thirteen years was not his dad. He found out that his godfather and his mother had been lovers for at least fourteen years and that said godfather was indeed his birth father.

It was enoguh to make Harry's twelve year old head hurt. he shook his head trying to focus on what he was now about to do. He was turning his back on his mother and godfather and making Severus his father by blood.

"Harry, may I suggest something?" Everyone had been silent during their somber trek until Severus spoke. Harry simply looked at him and nooded. "I think that I should make an alteration to the spell that will be cast."

"What kind of alteration?" Harry sighed, tired and just wanting to be done with everything.

Sverus stopped walking as did the others to explain. "It will not only make me your father but also cancel any sort of claim your mother or Sirius may try to make on you to take you with them. However, by doing this you would be solely my son. No one else could make a biological or legal claim to you."

"How would it work?" Harry was genuinely interested because he wanted nothing to do with his mother or his godfather. He meant what he said: he wanted them to just forget about him.

"It's quite simple. As you drink the potion while I cast the spell, any blood from the Blacks or from the Evans will be erased and replaced with mine."

Harry thought a moment. "Will it hurt?

"Not at all. You won't even feel it."

"Severus, are you sure this is a smart idea? What if Lily and Sirius come back and they just take him? What then? They'll find out and be angry as hell." Severus had expected an outburst from Minerva but not from soft-spoken Remus. He hardly ever voiced his concerns.

"I have thoguht of that. I have decided that for our protection, Harry and I will be going back to Hogwarts for at least part of the summer. Provided that the Headmistress has no objections." Severus glanced at her quickly. She merely shook her head and smiled. _The boy's thought of everything, hasn't he? _

A/N: I know it's a tiny chapter but I'm leaving today and wanted to get something else out. I'll be back to civilization on Saturday the 14th. I will have a chapter up shortly thereafter, hopefully a bit longer to appease those who wish for longer chapters and those who may have withdrawal while I'm gone.

I would continue to post while I'm there but no Internet and limited free time. I'll be in the middle of no where. No cell phone, internet or cable. But I'm so psyched!

Snape and Harry will be bonded soon and the fate of Lily and Sirius will be determined.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know I said I'd update a lot sooner... Sorry. Really no excuse for it, just a sorry excuse for a writer ... I'll try to make my chapters longer, but I won't make any more promises that I'm not gonna keep...

Oh, thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming :)

Stepdad

Chapter 10

Severus, Harry, Remus, and Minerva walked to the altar and Harry glanced at Severus. "Are you ready, Harry?" Harry nodded. "Give me your arm." Severus had taken the potion out of stasis and held a small knife in his hand. Once Harry gave Severus his arm, Severus made a quick incision above the wrist and forced several drops into the potion. He quickly healed the cut, then did the same to his own arm and put his own blood in the potion, chanting softly in a language Harry did not understand.

Severus looked at Harry and motioned for him to take the potion and drink. Harry swallowed, a bit nervous, but took a goblet and dipped it in the cauldron and drank, Severus still chanting in the background. There was a swirl of magic and then everything went quiet. Harry looked at Severus expectantly. Severus nodded and looked at Remus and Minerva who were silent in amazement. They had never seen a bonding ceremony quite like that. "Is that it? Are we bonded?" Severus nodded and Harry sighed in relief. "Now what, Sev?"

Severus thought a moment and sighed. "Now, we prepare to leave. Would you like to go to Hogwarts?" Harry shook his head. He didn't much care for the place, too many bad memories of being teased his first year. "I didn't think you would. How about we go and visit some of my relatives. I'm sure they'll love to meet the newest Snape."

Harry thought a moment. He was really a Snape now. He smiled. "Yeah, that sounds great, Sev." Severus smiled as he placed a hand on Harry's cheek and looked at Remus and Minerva.

"You take good care of your boy, Sev. He deserves it."

"I will, Remus. Harry knows how much I love him." Severus looked at Harry as he said this and smiled back at the boy. "Now, I believe that I need to get your signatures. Remus. Minerva. If you please." They walked back to the house and Severus retrieved the paperwork from inside his robes.

"Sev, when are we going to leave?" Harry was anxious to disappear as soon as possible in case his mother decided to come back. The headmistress and the three wizards continued walking towards the house as the sun was setting. It had been quite an eventful day and everyone was tired.

Once they entered the house Severus gave Harry his answer. "As soon as we take care of this paperwork. Go get your suitcase. You did manage to finally pack, right?" Harry nodded and went up to his room. "This shouldn't take long." Not knowing if he meant Harry coming back or the paperwork, he said this to Minerva and Remus who sat down at the dining room table, looking over the papers. Minerva signed, then Remus.

"Like Remus said, you had better take good care of him, Severus. I shall know. I have ways." Minerva looked at him sternly before giving him a quick smile. Minerva was only partially kidding but Severus had no intention of betraying the boy. Already he meant too much to Severus, he could never hurt him.

"I will take excellent care of Harry. He's an extraordinary boy. His capacity to love is astonishing. I just hope I do not fail him. This happened so suddenly." Severus shook his head, trying to compose himself. Minerva put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a motherly kiss on the cheek.

"You'll do wonderfully. You're a wonderful teacher and a wonderful man. Harry is lucky to have you in his life, Severus Snape."

"I agree, Severus. Harry is just a boy. He's lost everyone he thought he could trust. His mother, his godfather. His father's been gone for a year and I don't think he's quite over that yet. It will take some time but things will work out. They always seem to anyway." Remus gave Severus a crooked smile that Severus returned as Harry stumbled back to the dining room. "Harry! All set then?"

Harry nodded and went over to Remus. "Thanks for everything, Uncle Remmy." Harry gave Remus a hug and walked over to Minerva. "Professor, thank you for your help today. With the guests and the bonding. I know you weren't exactly in favor of it."

"Oh, Harry. I only want what's best for you. And I think you and Severus will be good for each other." She gave him a rare smile and patted his shoulder as he turned to his father who had left the room for a moment to retrieve his own suitcase.

"Shall we go then?" Harry nodded and took one last look at his home. He hoped to never come back as it held so many memories that he wasn't sure he could trust any longer. Severus shrunk the suitcases and placed them in his pocket. He quickly transfigured his wizarding robes into muggle clothes. At Harry's questioning look he replied, "My relatives are muggles. They don't like my robes, think I look like a fruit." Harry smiled at Severus' laugh.

While Harry and Severus prepared for their journey, Sirius and Lily were preparing to go and retrieve their son. They weren't quite sure what they would tell him but Lily did not want to wait any longer.

Sirius and Lily ate dinner with some of the Black family, dodging certain questions about where Lily's son was. "We're waiting until the time is right to go and bring him here."

"Ah, so you plan on staying a while then, Cousin? That would be most enjoyable. Also, having your son here would be a delight, I am sure, Lily." Lily did not quite like these relatives. They were a bit too much like the dark wizards her James had fought long before Harry was born.

"I'm sure that he will enjoy his stay here. I should confess something to you, Cousin." His cousin looked to Sirius vaguely nterested. "Harry is in actuality my son. He does not know but I am sure that once we tell him things will be fine." His cousin nodded and looked at his wife with an evil glint in his eye.

"Yes, I believe Narcissa and Lucius mentioned something to that effect a few months ago while they vacationed with us in the Carribean. They certainly have quite an acceptable young son." Lily shivered at those words. She knew what kind of boy Draco was, if he were considered acceptable she was frightened to think what would truly please these people.

"I don't think that Harry and Draco ever really got along unfortuantely. It would be wonderful if he got along with his cousin, but that may be remedied once he knows the truth." Sirius was being awfully optimistic. Lily wasn't sure that she wanted Harry and Draco to get along. She wouldn't say anything now though. She knew the rich pureblood family protocol with being around James' family for more than fifteen years. She merely smiled slighlty and kept to herself. She would talk to Sirius later.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I know that I disappeared... Sorry. Life sucks sometimes and I can't get into writing again. But I skipped school today for the third time this week and wrote this before and after watching reruns of ER. Hope you enjoy.

Stepdad

Chapter 11

Sirius and Lily had retired for the evening after a long and, to Lily at least, painful dinner with the Blacks. Lily was determined to stay in this house for as little time as possible. "Sirius, darling, how do you think Harry will react to this all?"

"Oh, he'll be thrilled! How could he not be happy that his beloved Uncle Siri is his dad? Don't you worry about a thing, love. Things will work out beautifully."Sirius took her in his arms and gently guided her to the balcony. "Look at this view. Harry will love it here. You just wait and see, love." He kissed her passionately and led her back inside to the bed. "Now, I think it's been far too long since we've been together, love. What do you say we remedy that?"

Lily gave in, only because she saw no other way to stop it without angering Sirius. She didn't enjoy it, it didn't feel good. In fact, she felt dirty afterwards, so much that she had to go to the shower and scrub herself almost raw to rid herself of the feeling of his touch. How could she do that to her own child?! How could she torment him into thinking he was being hurt by a man she absolutely adored.

Damn Sirius with his ideas of revenge over his childhood nemesis. She had thought at the time it was the only way to get out of marrying Severus because she was scared that it was too soon after James had died but now she truly regretted it. She deserved to go to the lowest parts of hell to burn for eternity like those muggles she knew as a child thought.

What would James think of all this? He adored Harry even though he knew he wasn't his own. Plus, James truly had gotten over any petty schoolboy grudges that he and Severus had shared and the two were close friends at the time of James' death.

Lily knew that she was pregnant with Severus' child. She knew when she and Sirius and landed after they portkeyed to the manor. Now she doesn't know what to do. They'll know that she had helped Sirius escape and that she had gone with him. Oh, the mess she was in. She couldn't see a way out of this except to just leave without Sirius and hope he didn't find her until she could give him some answers.

Her resolve strengthened, she gathered her belongings quickly and quietly and headed to the apparition boundaries of the grounds, hoping that there was still time to fix this mess.

It was past midnight when Lily apparated to the grounds of her home in Godric's Hollow. There were no lights on and the decorations from the would-be wedding were still in place. Hoping against hope that she would find Severus in the house somewhere she headed to his basement laboratory thinking he may be brewing to keep his mind off things. Upon entering the lab she found it in the same condition it had been in three days ago when she had last entered the lab save the fact that Severus was nowhere to be found.

She went upstairs to her bedroom, where she thought that if he were still there that would be where he would be. She was disappointed to find the bed untouched since this morning. Lily sighed and walked down to the living room where she had last seen Severus. Sitting down on the sofa, she wondered if Harry was with Severus and why she could not sense him. It was a well known fact in the Wizarding world that mothers could sense where their children were when they were in danger or in distress.

She was certain that her son would be feeling a great deal of distress at the moment given that his mother had vanished even if he were asleep as she hoped he was. Just as Lily was falling asleep, she was woken abruptly by a banging door. Severus Snape entered the house looking ready to murder.

"Severus! What are you doing?" She exclaimed running toward him.

"Where is he? Where is that filthy mutt?" Severus truly looked as if he were about to hex Lily if she did not answer.

"He's at his cousin's house in France. Sev, I'm so sorry for leaving you like that-"

"I do not want to hear it, you vile Mudblood," Lily gasped, Severus hadn't called her that to her face since fifth year. "You are nothing to me anymore. Not after what you did to Harry."

Lily, not knowing that Harry had heard her conversation with Sirius, was thrown a bit. "What do you mean, Sev? What did I do to Harry? Because I left?" She hoped that was what Severus meant, if not she was in more trouble than she had thought.

"No, you pathetic waste of magic, leaving was the best thing you could have done for him. What you did was leaving him to the tender mercies of dark magic that a mother should never wish on her son. Why would you do that to him? WHY?!" Severus' normally pale face was now red and he was breathing heavily in his rage.

Lily studied Severus and thought a moment. "Sev, I was scared. I didn't know how to tell you that and Sirius came to me with this curse idea and I agreed because I was weak. I know that you'll probably never forgive me but maybe Harry will. Where is he, where is my son?"

"You have no right to ask about him. He is safe that is all you need to know. The aurors are coming for you to take you to Azkaban. You are lucky that I do not wish to go there myself or you would be dead already, you mudblood." Severus quickly cast _Expelliarmus _and Lily's wand flew to him, leaving her defenseless. "You're right, I will never forgive you for what you've done, not because of my own pain but because of Harry's. Do you even know what you've done to that poor boy? He can't even sleep because he's afraid that you'll find him and take him away!"

"Sev, please! He's my son! I love him, I want to see him before they take me, please!" Severus looked at her, wondering at her boldness. He shook his head and turned to leave as he heard the aurors enter the house. "Severus, I'm pregnant with your baby!"

Severus turned and looked at her, "I want nothing to do you, you filthy mudblood." He turned and walked out of the house, never looking back as she cried out to him.

Severus returned back to his stepsister's home in Surrey and looked in on Harry who was feigning sleep as he heard his father come in. "I know you're awake, Harry."

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Severus. "Where'd you go? I heard you get up and leave a few minutes ago. What happened?"

Severus sighed, wishing that he could wait until the morning to tell the boy that his mother was on her way to prison. "Your m- Lily went back to Godric's Hollow. I had Minerva set up some alarms after we left to inform me of any intruders, so that, in the event of Lily or Sirius returning the aurors could be alerted and they would be taken into custody."

"So she's gone to Azkaban?" Severus nodded and watched the boy's reaction. Harry simply sighed and laid his head back on his pillow. "What about Sirius? Where's he?"

"Lily said that he is in France at his cousin's house. If it is the cousin that I know, the aurors will never be able to penetrate the boundaries of the grounds. The wards are very strong."

"What if he comes back for me?"

"I do not think that he will, now that your mother is gone to prison. He will know, once he realizes what has happened, that it is not safe for him to leave the grounds." Harry nodded and they sat in the dark in silence for a few moments. "Do you think you'll be able to sleep now?" Harry shrugged and continued to stare into space. "Do you want something to help you sleep?" Harry nodded and Severus rummaged through his pockets looking for a vial of Dreamless Sleep potion. He finally found it and handed it to Harry who drank it quickly and promptly fell asleep.

Severus sat with his son for several minutes, simply watching his chest rise and fall in time with his soft, even breaths. Smiling sadly, Severus rose and walked over to his own bed, just feet away, and laid down. After clumsily toeing his shoes off, he fell asleep quickly, exhausted from the day's events.

Meanwhile, back in France, Sirius woke to a dull thud of something falling to the floor. Seeing that it was only his watch, he shrugged it off and looked around. Lily was nowhere to be found in the bedroom so he rose from his warm bed to look into the bathroom where he could tell that she had taken a shower. Shaking his head, thinking she had gone down to steal a midnight snack, he went back to bed and fell asleep until morning.

A/N: I'm thinking that since Severus isn't really Harry's stepdad that after another chapter or two, I'll make a break from this particular title and have another story in the same universe as this one, but with a more fitting title and few years in the future. Let me know what you think [though I'll probably do it regardless ;-) .

Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming!

Oh, and I don't want any grief for Severus calling Lily a mudblood... He's pissed off at her... People say things like that when they're pissed :)


	12. Chapter 12

Stepdad

Ch 12

Several months passed as Harry and Severus grew closer to each other. They were not what one would call a normal father and son but they certainly had their moments. Not long after Lily had given birth to her child it was discovered that Severus was indeed not the father and after discussing it with Harry, it was decided that it would be best if neither Harry nor Severus had anything to do with the child. The baby was sent to a wizarding orphanage in London and was soon adopted by a childless wizarding couple and Severus and Harry never spoke of the child again.

Harry's birthday came and went with little fanfare. Harry hadn't wanted to make a big deal about it and Severus was unsure of what to do anyway as he had only been with Harry a few weeks.

Christmas had been a somber affair as neither felt too festive even six months after everything had happened. Sirius was still out there and had not been heard from since a kidnapping attempt in mid-November. Harry, traumatized, refused to leave Hogwarts after that day, claiming that he much rather preferred to be with his father instead of with his friends when they went into Hogsmeade. This farce was shattered when Severus offered to accompany him when the next weekend came just days before Christmas and the boy still refused.

Severus simply nodded and left it alone, not knowing how to make it right again. Harry would stay close to him even when he was on the grounds unless Harry had class or Severus had detentions to oversee. Harry rarely spoke to anyone unless it was to Gabby or Zac, pulling even further away from Ron and Hermione than before everything had happened.

This evening was no different. Severus and Harry were in their private chambers reading. Harry was working on a Charms assignment and Severus was preparing a lesson. This was not an uncommon scene. In fact, it may be considered a pattern or even a rut, but the two did not seem to mind and soon the scratching of a quill could be heard as Harry began to take notes for his homework.

Just after ten Severus told Harry to go on to bed. 'But, I've still got work to do..."

"No arguments. You've done all your homework that's due until Thursday."

"But..."

"Next Thursday! Go now and you won't be grounded." Severus knew that the punishment wouldn't do anything really. The boy was with him nearly every waking moment as it was, but really he wasn't about to have him scrub cauldrons for the rest of his childhood.

"Yes, sir." Harry got up from his desk and put his things into his bag for tomorrow. "Good night, sir." Harry walked to his room slowly with his eyes to the floor.

Severus sighed not knowing how much longer this would last. Minerva had suggested having a psychologist come talk to the boy and he thought maybe it was time to do just that. Shaking his head, he put his things away and went to take a shower and get ready for bed himself. After showering and dressing in a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants he went to check in on his son as was his custom.

He went into the darkened room half-expecting Harry to be in bed reading a book by wand light. He sighed as he saw the boy sprawled across his made up bed, still in his school shirt and trousers. The tie had been long gone since before supper along with the sweater and outer robes. The shoes had been taken off shortly after dinner and while he had been reading he began fidgeting with his socks until a sharp rebuke from his father had stopped it. Those had been quickly removed shortly thereafter and disposed of by the elves who popped in and out whenever they sensed that something was amiss.

Severus gently nudged Harry trying to rouse him so that he could properly sleep in his bed. "Wassamadder?" Harry mumbled in his half-asleep state. Severus shushed him.

"Shh, nothing's wrong. I'm just trying to get you under your covers for once, lad. Come on, it's not that hard." Finally, Harry managed to get under his covers and Severus lightly brushed Harry's hair away from his eyes as he watched him sleep. The boy must have been exhausted to fall asleep so quickly especially with his chronic insomnia.

Severus wondered idly if the boy would have nightmares tonight as he had almost every night that he did not have the Dreamless Sleep potion. He would not allow Harry to have it often, only when they boy was in need of an undisturbed sleep. It pained him to see the child in such distress but often when Harry awoke from a nightmare if Severus was not there, he would come into his room and sit with Severus until he fell asleep while listening to his father's even breathing.

Tonight would not be one of those nights. Severus always felt guilty when he did not hear Harry screaming in his sleep so he had been researching spells that would monitor the boy and alert him as to when Harry was in a nightmare. As he watched his son sleep peacefully, he silently wondered if his boy would ever be able to sleep through the night without having terrors. He did not mind waking up to sit with the boy until he dozed off again. Most of the time Severus was able to go back to his own room and sleep for another three or four hours before it was time to wake up for the day.

Severus took out his wand and placed the monitoring charm on Harry then quickly grazed his forehead with his lips. "Good night, my son. Sleep well and know that I will always love you, no matter what." Severus said these words to him every night after he was sure that Harry was fast asleep. He never spoke them when Harry was awake, for reasons unknown to even himself.

Severus went into his bedroom and laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling in the darkness. Yes, having the boy talk to someone would be the best thing to do. If he couldn't get Harry to open up to him, then maybe a psychologist would be good for him. He's just a boy, he shouldn't have to deal with all of this.

The months went by and Harry met with his psychologist on a weekly basis. Soon, he moved back to Gryffindor Tower and was beginning to open up to Hermione and Ron again. He no longer refused to leave Hogwarts, and the capture Sirius Black certainly helped with that. Harry did not require Severus to be with him nearly every waking moment.

Severus was happy that Harry was doing so much better. The therapy was working even if his son was spending more time away from him. Severus had not realized how much he missed the boy studying in their quarters in the evening or flipping through a quidditch magazine on weekends. But it was good for Harry to interact with his friends again. Finally, Severus began to, once more, see the little boy Harry had been before James had died.

Summer came all too quickly for Harry and soon he and his friends were getting ready to part ways for the summer. Hermione had already asked if she could visit him during the holiday and Ron said he would ask his mother if Harry could stay with them for a few days if Severus said it was okay. Things were finally looking up for little Harry.

A/N: this really sounds like an ending but I don't want it to end... I'll think of something else and probably write it under a different title. I'll try to get something out before I go back to school in mid-January.. like I said before I'm not going to make any promises :)... The new story will probably be set a couple years later, like Harry's sixth year or something like that.

Thank you for the reviews... keep them coming :)

Hope everyone had a good Christmas... I know I'm glad it's finally over :) Bah humbug!


End file.
